Singing in School
by MidnightRose1231
Summary: the flock goes back to school. while there, Iggy, Fang and Max find out something about themselves they never knew. my first fanfic, so plz be nice :-
1. getting ready for school

Chapter 1: Getting Ready for School

"But I don't want to go back to school!" I yelled back at my mom as she tried to wake me up. Yes, me, Maximum Ride is going back to school. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and I are living with my mom and Ella now in Arizona. She decided we were going to school last night at dinner. I didn't have a say in this at all. Angel and Nudge we fanatic about while Fang, Iggy Gazzy and I weren't. Ella was also so excited about it because Nudge will be in her grade and class. I now truthfully feel bad for Ella's class when the Nudge Channel turns on. But I think Ella knows how to shut her up.

"Fine then, NO COOKIES FOR YOU EVER AGAIN!" my mom yelled back.

I bolted straight out of bed to get ready and ran into Fang on the way.

"In a rush to do something are we now" he said.

"If…I…no…wake up…no cookies for me…again." I said truly afraid that my mom will not let me have anymore cookies. Yes, Maximum Ride has a weakness. And guess what it is….CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES. Well my mom's chocolate chip cookies. Fang sensed that I would do anything to keep my cookies, besides put my flock in danger. He moved out of the way so I can go take a shower.

When I got out, I smelt the delicious aroma of chocolate chip cookies. I quickly brushed my hair and put it in a messy bun.

"Good morning Max. I can't wait to go back to school. I get to see what Ella has been talking about. She always talks about how the small 15 colonies won a great big war against Francefor independence or something in 1737 I think. Then she would talk about someone named Greg Washington. Or was it George? I don't remember. She said he was the general of the armies in colonies and how he crossed the Delaware River on Christmas Eve and attacked the French and won. I think she said that-" Nudge was cut off by Ella slapping her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"It was George Washington Nudge. General George Washington who later became the first president. And 1778, not 1737. he did cross the Delaware River on Christmas, good job, you learned something we are learing. Also, it was the British, not French. And it was 13 coonies not- " Ella said to her. She paused because she got glares from all of us saying 'we don't want to hear it'. Ella is in honors social studies and has to remember important details. I feel bad for Angel when Ella is studying and all her thoughts go to Angel. That is why I'm guessing that Angel is so smart.

After Nudge rambling on, I got a lot of, morning Max and good morning and a sit down before your pancakes and toast get cold from my mom. Yeah, like we ever worried about our food being cold. I grabbed 10 cookies instead of pancakes and toast. Mom gave me a death glare that always works on anyone. Anyone but me. I gave her a death glare and flinched away. Ha-ha, I win. Like mother like daughter. But I had 5 pancakes and 3 pieces of toast.

So, 20 mins later, we were leaving to go to school. Lucky for us that the elementary, middle and high school are connected. Angel went first with her teacher to 1st grade. Then went Gazzy to 3rd grade. I told him and made him swear no bombs. Fang and I will look out for Iggy. Ella took Nudge with her to her classroom in 7th grade. At least I don't have to worry so much about Nudge. Finally, it was me, Fang and Iggy. Mom said that we would be in each others classes. So Iggy will always be with one of us. After we got out schedules, we were off to homeroom. The first thing we learned is that the room # is followed by .9 or any #1-12 or .k for each grade level.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My schedule: <strong>_

1st- English  
>2nd- chemistry<br>3rd-music(chorus mom, really)  
>4th-math<br>5th-lunch(1st, 3rd 5th 7th 9th and 11th share. We were all together)  
>6th-Spanish<br>7th-gym(=D)  
>8th-history<br>9th-study hall

_**Fang's schedule:**_

1st- English  
>2nd- chemistry<br>3rd-music  
>4th-math<br>5th-lunch  
>6th-Spanish<br>7th-gym  
>8th-history<br>9th-study hall

_**Iggy's schedule:**_

1st- English  
>2nd- chemistry<br>3rd-music  
>4th-math<br>5th-lunch  
>6th-Spanish<br>7th-gym  
>8th-history<br>9th-study hall

Let our first day begin…..


	2. homeroom, english and chem

Chapter 2: Homeroom, English, and Chemistry

~~~~~~~~~~_Homeroom room 146.9_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we entered homeroom, we were greeted with many pairs of eyes on us. Our teacher's name is Ms. Goody. She seemed nice. She was short with short blonde hair and wearing a pink dress with floral designs on it. She greeted us with handshakes. She told us to sit down in any open seats. We sat in the back where 3 open chairs were. All eyes were following us while we were walking back. I could see that Fang was mapping out escape routes and Iggy look scared. I nudged his shoulder and he looked at me. It look like he was scared because this was a bigger school than the one we went to with Anne. I wonder how everyone else is doing.

We have our story planned out if any on asked us. We were all adopted by Dr. Martinez besides me, I was living with my dad. My name would be Alexandra Martinez, Alex for short. Fang's name is Nick (NOT Fnick). Iggy's name is Jeff. Nudge's name is Monique( Moe for short). Gazzy's name is Robert (we can spell it now [Bob for short]). And Angel's name is Ariel. After 6 minutes in HR (the longest 6 minutes EVER) we went to English.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_English room209.9_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Max POV**

In English, again we were greeted with all eyes on us. Our teacher's name is Ms. Coffey. She looked nice but with the bell rang, a kid walked in as it was ringing and she yelled at him….LOUD. "I can see we have 3 new students with us today," she said staring right at us. "Can you tell us your name and 2 facts about yourself." she pointed at me first. I stood where my seat is, opened my mouth, then she cleared her throat and pointed to the front of the room. I went up to the front and talked. "My name is M-Alexandra Martinez. But call me Alex. I have a little sister in 7th grade, Ella Martinez, and have 4 adopted siblings." Ms. Coffey wrote it down and it was Fang's turn. "My name is Nick Martinez. I'm adopted and have 6 adopted siblings." Short, simple and to the point. That's Fang. Iggy slowly went up. He then said, "My name is Jeff Martinez. I'm adopted with 6 siblings and I am also blind. I use M-Alex and F-Nick to help me around new places." Fang and I had to hold in our laughter from the return of Fnick and he start of M-Alex. Ms. Coffey wrote that down along with Fang's. Weird.

**Fang POV**

Oh no, it's the return of Fnick and the start of Malex. I can now annoy Max about that. I saw Max trying to hold in her laughter and being successful. I'm doing the same. Iggy is also holding in his very well for everyone looking at him and not noticing.

**Iggy POV**

I had to bite my lip to make sure I won't start laughing. I bet Fang and Max are too.

**Angel POV**

Reading Max, Fang and Iggy's mind was a good idea because…. It's the return of Fnick! I can't wait for Nudge and Gazzy to find out. I also heard something about Fang and Max I don't think I should repeat from other students….

~~~~~~~~~_Chemistry room 211.9_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Max POV**

English was weird.

"English was weird," all 3 of us said at the same time when we got out. Ha, that's funny. We looked at each other and started laughing, but not to loud. We are now off to chem. Iggy is happy about it because he "over heard" people saying that they have to make a stink bomb in class today. Fang and I are a little worried. When we got to class, we got the same greeting, all eyes on us. Joy. Please not the sarcasm there. Only a few people weren't looking because they were in other classes with us. The teacher's name is Mr. Desantis. Turns out, they misprinted our schedules, every other day we go to chem. and…. Dun, dun, dun, BIOLOGY! Guess what today is. If you guessed biology, your wrong. It's chem. Thank goodness. The funny thing about today, we were learning about birds. Well, actually, they were taking a pre-quiz about birds so we had to take them too. It was easy. This is some of the questions that were on it;

Q: Do birds have hollow or thick bones?  
>A) yes<br>B)no

Q: Do birds have extra lungs?  
>A)yes<br>B)no

Most of the questions were yes or no. We were the first ones finished. The teacher graded them and handed them back that day.

"These grades were horrible! You guys are lucky that these quizzes don't count. Only 3 people got 100%. And they are new students! I can't believe…." I zoned out the rest. But I saw Fang and Iggy smile about that we got 100s. Again, all eyes turned at us. I mostly saw envy in their eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. They all look at me surprised and turned away. That was the first time I spoke in class all day. Besides "introducing" myself. I think the hardest part of the quiz was remembering to write Alexandra Martinez, not Max Ride. I think Iggy had more trouble reading it. But, good thing it was on while paper, so he could see the outlines of the words.

**Fang POV**

Name….. Fan- I had to erase my name and write Nick Martinez. After that, I finished the quiz before anyone else, well probably not before Max. She put her pen down, then 5 seconds later, I finished. I saw Iggy struggling a little because he can't see. Luckily, the paper was white.

**Iggy POV**

Ahhhhhhhhhh! I CAN'T READ THIS STUPID QUIZ! The teacher then handed out the quiz, and thank God, it was white. Even though I knew Max, Fang and I were going to get good grades because, well, ya know, 2% bird and all. Anyway, when Max and Fang finished, I had 2 questions left. They were easy. I turned and wrote my name on the line. **Name:** Jeff Martine- I stopped because I just realized I was writing in green ink. I then finished the -z. Wait, how did I know how to spell Martinez? I knew spelled it before. I didn't even think of it, I just wrote it and I knew I had spelled it right. I can't wait to test it out more to see if it is a new power.


	3. chorus teacher say what!

**i forgot these in the other 2 chapters. sorry  
>disclaimer: i don't own Maximum Ride, but i wished i did. but then again, who doesn't<strong>

Chapter 3: Chorus Teacher Said What!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Music room 107.9_~~~~~~~~~~~

**Max POV**

I still can't believe mom made us join chorus.

"Welcome to chorus, um…" our chorus teacher, Mr. Smith, said. He looks creepy, and probably is.

"Alex, Nick and Jeff Martinez" I said, pointing to each of us saying our "names".

"Nice to meet you guys. Since we just finished our concert, this will be like a free class. Do whatever you want," he said. We went to go sit where there is no one. That was all the way in the back, which we are totally fine with.

While we were walking back, all eyes were on us. I saw some of the girl's eyes eyeing me suspiciously, even though I'm their "sister". but it might be envious? I have no freaking clue. I then noticed most of the guys eyes on me and Fang tensed up. I have to hold my laughter.

When we got to our seats, I started the conversion.

"How do you guys like school so far?" I asked

"Hate it, I'd rather run for my life every day like we did before" said Iggy.

"Same" agreed Fang.

**Iggy POV**

Since we have a free class, I think I should mention my new skill I think I developed.

"I think I developed a new power" I said. That earned me a look from both of them.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"I can spell words I don't know without thinking about them. Even if I just herd them 1 time"

"How did you figure that out?" Fang asked

"You know how we took the science quiz in chem." they nodded, "I needed to spell Martinez, and I think I spelled it right."

"Spell it" Max said

"M-A-R-T-I-N-E-Z"

"Wow, your right. I meant to tell you how to spell it before school, but I guess not." said Max.

"We'll test it in study hall at the end of the da-" Fang got cut off by Mr. What's-His-Name.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You will need to sing 2 songs in front of the class so I can see where to place you in the group"

I felt him smiling, creeper. And Max and Fang probably have their jaws hanging open. Then I realized he meant the 3 of us. I joined Max and Fang.

**Fang POV**

WHAT! I screamed in my head. We can't sing, we never sang, and we CAN'T SING. At least I don't think we can.

**Max POV**

I'm still in shock that that we have to sing 2 freaking songs in front of the whole freaking class!

_Max, language please._ I heard Angel say in my head.

_Fine, only if you keep this a secret._

_Okay!_

_Now honey, PLEASE GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys! i need your help picking songs for Max, Fang and Iggy to sing. but it won't come for another few chapters. maybe i could get Iggy changed out of that class and into another class 'cuz ya know, he's blind and all. ANYWAY i'm gonna need help picking songs for Max and Fang then. please say the song and artist. thanks =)<strong>


	4. new schedule?

**A/N: yes, chorus is choir, but where I come from it's chorus. Mr. Smith is (actually WAS) my chorus/choir teacher. I have a VERY SRONG DISLIKE to him. And he is a creepy teacher. Also, I will probably be alternating between chorus and choir, so it is the same thing. But most likely but using chorus. Okay? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride ****L**

**I will also not be doing the chapter where they sing in a few chapters. I also can't spell to save my life. Thank God for spell check or you would see at least 5 spelling mistakes every 2 paragraphs.**

Chapter 4: New Schedule?

~~~~~~~~~~~~Still chorus/choir~~~~~~~~~~

**Max POV**

I still can't believe what Mr. Creepy told us. Hopefully we have time to know the song.

"I will be giving you your songs in the next few days. And I expect you to know them. I will have the music on a CD, but you need to know the lyrics" he said. And guess what happened next, did his head explode? No. Did he leave us alone? No. but the bell finally rang. YEY! Off to…. Math.

~~~~~~~~~~~_Math room 215.9_

Okay, I like this teacher better already. And her last name. It's Mrs. Lyons (pronounced 'lions'). I guess she looks nice. Everyone took a test. Luckily we didn't because we didn't learn that stuff. All we really did that class was sit there, and write notes to each other. The teacher didn't notice. It was a boring class

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Max POV**

Thank God, it's finally lunch time! Fang, Iggy and I got lunch and sat down to eat. A few minutes later, Ella and Nudge came. Then Gazzy and Angel. The 2 younger ones looked scared and Ella and Nudge looked happy.

"What's wrong Guys," I said to Gazzy and Angel when they sat down with their lunch.

"We don't like being away from the Flock for so long. And at Anne's, we still didn't like it" Angel responded. Gazzy looked weirdly at Angel, opened his mouth, but Angel pointed to her head first and said, "Mind reader." Gazzy then nodded o.k.

_Can I tell everyone about you 3 singing?_ Angel asked in my head

_No, I'll tell when we get home. _I answered. She nodded o.k.

"Max," said Nudge. "This school is so boring, not being mean to you or anything Ella. But all this stuff is to easy. Do you want to know what the scary thing is? Well, you know how Ella is in Honors right? She took a quiz today in a lot of them, so did I because they wanted to see 'how smart I was' but I think that they didn't want me starring into space or anything. But when we got the quiz back, I was the only one who got a 100% on it. People were studying when I got in the room, but they got at least one wrong. Meanwhile, I didn't know what was going on, but it felt like I already knew it. Maybe it is a new power! I know problems without even learning about it!" she said the last part quieter. "But probably only with words and numbers, not problems that get you out of a life-or-death situation." We all thought about it and nodded. Then we finished eating our food because we were so hungry. After lunch, we all went back our separate ways.

_Hallway after lunch_

**Max POV**

"I still can't believe we have to sing in front of the whole class" Fang said. Iggy and I nodded.

"I want to change my schedule" Iggy said unexpectedly, "I mean, I won't be able to see the words or notes or anything on the sheet of music, so I might as well go to a special ed class for my blindness."

"NO NO NO and NO" I replied right away. "If Fang and I go through it, so do you. And what if you get switched out of all out classes because you go into one other class. They might have to redo the whole thing and you won't be with us to guide you."

He thought of it until we got to our next class, Spanish.

"I want to….."

**Hehe, you don't know what he is going to say. Also, sorry for not updating for awhile. First, I went away with my cousins for the Memorial Day weekend (sorry if you don't know what it is. don't know if it is just for the U.S) Then I stayed with my dad every night and he has no internet. And if I stayed with my mom, it would be late and I would be tired. I also have to start studying for my final exams coming soon and I have a dance recital soon, so that means if have to practice my dances a lot. So I'm REALLY sorry if I don't update in a while. I'll try me best to update at least 2 times a week. Maybe more if I have time. **


	5. i no speak spanish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. *silently cries to herself***

Chapter 5: I no speak Spanish

~~~~~~~~Spanish room146.9~~~~~~~

**Max POV**

"I want to-" Iggy started but got interrupted by the teacher, Mr. Rosa, or Señor Rosa the way he wants us to call him.

"We have 3 new students with us. And judging by their last names, they are Hispanic. Do you guys know any Spanish?" Señor Rosa said. We shook our heads. He looked confused, but ignored it.

"Well, we are going to get you guys a tutor so-" I cut him off. "No, we are not getting any tutors. We can just ask my mom because she knows how fast of learners we are and if we need any help."

"Like anger management?" I heard someone whisper. I stared a death glare at him and it looked like he was about to pee himself. Score 1 for Max. For the rest of the class, Fang, Iggy and I really didn't do anything. Unexpectedly, Mr. Rosa called on me to answer a question. "De dónde eres?"

"Um… no speak español?" Everyone started laughing. Then I said, "Well, I never learned Spanish. You try living with your dad for most of your life who speaks only English and move in with your Spanish speaking mom and having no clue what she is saying. The only other person I know in my family is my sister. So shut-up and leave me alone!" they all got quiet after that. Then the Spanish teacher repeated the question, "De dónde eres?"

I answered with, "I have no clue what you are saying, please just tell me, in ENGLISH not SPANISH."

He finally answered with, "It means, 'where are your from?'"

"Oh, I'm from the planet Earth, in North America, born in the United States and from my mother. Happy? I answered your question." the last part wasn't really a question. It was more like a statement saying 'I answered your question, leave me alone.' he got the idea and left the 3 of us alone. I still wonder what Iggy's choice is.

**Nudge's POV**

_(While Fang, Iggy and Max are in Spanish)_

"Wow Mo, I really like your hair, is it naturally curly, or did you cur it?" asked a really annoying girl my age named Victoria **(I'm not saying all Victoria's are annoying. No meaning to offending anyone) **

"It is naturally curly, just like I told you 50 times already." I told Victoria. "And the Flock thinks that _I _can be annoying." I whispered to Ella. We started laughing at that and we got stares from people around us. We are on our way to…chorus. Oh, God help me!

**Hola people reading this fanfic. My computer won't allow me to do the upside down question mark thingy for the Spanish questions. So, every time there is a question in Spanish, pretend there is an upside question mark. Also, sorry if the chapters are getting shorter. I promise that the next few will be longer. But then I might take longer to update. So…..yea….**

**(-) 3 =)**


	6. gym, history and Iggy's choice

**PLEASE NO STRANGLING ME! If you do, then I can't finish the story and won't find out Iggy's choice. I just found an excuse to live! YEY**

**Disclaimer- I don't, nor will ever(sadly) own Maximum Ride**

**:;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;**

_Chapter 6: Gym, History and, Iggy's Choice_

**P.E**

**Max POV**

YES! Finally, P.E. today we are running the mile part of some test the 3 of us will have to make-up. And thank God, we are finally outside for a little. We can probably make up the other parts sometime after school. Fang, Iggy and I were the first 3 to finish and the whole class looked surprise. We didn't even need to use our super speed to finish before them. Maybe running for your life helps in a way. While the rest of the class were finishing, one of the teachers brought us inside to take 2 other 'tests.' The first one was to test our flexibility. We had to sit with our legs shaped like a V and reach down as far as we can. I think we did pretty good. We, again, beat everyone in the class. Another one was when we had to put hands behind our backs and try to touch the other hand. One arm goes behind our back at the top and bottom. We all got them both times, but I don't know about Fang or Iggy, but that hurt my wings.

When we finished, the teacher/coach person took us back outside. Only a few people needed to finish.

"Did that hurt your wings, or was it just mine," Iggy said. Fang and I nodded, them remembered to say 'yes' because he is blind.

"Yea," we responded. "How about you tell us your decision about staying in chorus during study hall because I don't think this class will last much longer before she blows the whist-" I was cut off by the coach blowing the whistle. We jogged back inside to get changed. I got out of my gym uniform and into my slightly ripped jeans (holes were from the Erasers) and purple shirt. Looking in the mirror making sure nobody can see my wings, I suddenly saw Angel running into the changing rooms and hugged me.

"Don't worry, _I_ can't even see your wings, promise," Angel whispered to me.

"Thanks, are you going to P.E now?" I asked.

"No, I had to use the bathroom. And also, I wanted to tell you that Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, Iggy and I also can't wait for school to end. Even Ella wants school to end because she is tired of being surrounded by people wanting to meet Nudge. Nudge doesn't even want all the attention. Speaking of Nudge, she was just in music with… Mr. Smith. I don't think anyone likes him. Also, I think I can stop rambling like Nudge right now. So I'll send you a mind message throughout the day so we don't have to keep stopping and talking randomly throughout the day like now. Now go! You have a minute to get to history and Fang and Iggy are about to leave!" She said the last part really fast and I ran out to see Fang and Iggy about to leave.

_~~~~~Going to history~~~~_

"Took you long enough to get out," said Fang as we quickly made our way to history.

"Angel was taking to me. She kept rambling on and on and on, just like Nudge. She also said that Nudge just had Mr. Smith. Lets hurry and get to class before-" I was cut off, again!- but this time it was the late bell.

"Oops…. Guess we are late now." Iggy said as we went even quicker to got to history.

~~~~~_History~~~~_

When we entered the history room, everyone look at us as if we committed a murder. Well, they wouldn't be _that_ off. Well anyway, they took ANOTHER test today, so we didn't have to. I'm sure we would have failed if we did take it. To pass the time, I had a mind conversion with Angel about her day. I wonder what happened to Nudge in chorus…

_~~~~Chorus for Nudge~~~_

**Nudge POV**

Really, CHORUS. Why Dr. Martinez, why, why, WHY! At least Ella is with me. Oh great, the teacher is coming over here. What's his name again? Oh yea, Mr. Smith.

"Hello there Ms… Martinez. What's your first name?" Mr. Smith asked

"Monique," I replied. He nodded, then left, after he stared at me for a little bit, weird.

"That was weird," I said to Ella and she nodded. She doesn't seem to talk much to anyone during school. Maybe that's why she talks a lot at home. Well, not as much as me. And I am proud of that title, so nobody, and I mean NOBODY can/will steal that away from me. And I'll make sure of it.

Mr. Smith came back and said, "So, you are an adopted child of Ella," He pointed to Ella, "and Alexandra Martinez's mom?" I nodded. How does he know Max?

"I had your older adopted siblings, Nick, Jeff and Alex earlier today. Now I have you and Ella. But, sadly I won't have your younger siblings, Robert and Ariel this year." He said to me.

_And thank God for that!_ Angel said to me.

_And why is that? _I asked her.

_He is creepy and weird. Just be careful of what you do and say around him._ She warned._ I'll tell Ella too._

Ella then got a weird look on her face. It looked like she was confused. When Mr. Smith left and no one was paying attention to us I whispered, "Angel?" She nodded, surprised that I knew it was Angel.

"I lived with her since she was born and experienced that since she found out that she can read minds and send messages," I told her.

"Oh, okay. I will still never know how you live with that for so long," Ella said.

"Live with what?" Victoria asked.

"Being moved from family to family ever since she was 5," Ella replied for me.

"I wasn't asking you Ells, I was asking Moe," Victoria said meanly at Ella. I wonder how Victoria will react if Max said something that mean to her in that tone. I bet that would be funny.

"That's what we were talking about Vic," I told her. She then said, "Don't EVER call me Vic. Call me Tori, how many times do I have to tell you!" She expected me to flinch, I could tell, but I didn't. 'Tori' walked away angrily.

"I guess living with Max for all these years pays off," Ella said to me.

"You got that right," I replied. I just zoned out what Mr. Smith said for the rest of the class.

_~~~~Study Hall~~~_

**Max POV**

Finally! Last class of the day. There was another 40 minutes of nothing to do because of the stupid history test. I honestly didn't mind not learning anything. Anyway, Fang, Iggy and I just left our locker and are going to the library for study hall. We have all our things we need packed so when the bell rings, we can leave and go find the rest of the flock. They should be around Angel's classroom.

"Okay, first up, lets see if Iggy really does have a new power," I whispered.

"Spell… fragrance," I said, opening to a random page in the dictionary and pointing to a word.

"F-R-A-G-R-A-N-C-E," Iggy said.

"Lucky guess," Fang mumbled.

"Well why don't you give him a random word," I told him. He took the dictionary from me and tried

"Odoriferosity," He said.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked

"Don't know," He replied.

"O-D-O-R-I-F-E-R-O-S-I-T-Y," Iggy spelled it perfectly.

"Amazing," Fang and I said at the same time. We did this with a lot of other words. "So, what is I going to be, change schedule and possibly have no classes with us. Or stay in Mr. Creep's class and sing two songs." I asked him, close to the end of the class.

"Stay in chorus, I am not going into different classes by myself." Iggy answered.

"Good choice," was my reply.

Then the bell rang and we left to go get Gazzy, Angel,

Nudge and Ella.

_~~~~After School~~~~_

"Finally, my wings have been hurting all day," was the first thing Gazzy said when he saw me. "Can we fly home?" Nudge asked when she saw us.

"You guys can, I'm going to walk home with Ella," I said and Ella's face had a big smile after that.

Ella and I walked with the flock into a nearby woods and watched them take off. When they were out of sight, even for me, guess who decided to attack Ella and I.

**There you go, chapter 6. You can keep telling me songs you want to hear them sing. Also, odoriferosity is a fun word to say.**

**o-dor-if-er-os-i-ty**

**You can look it up on too. All I really did was type in random words in my search engine and a random word generator came up and I used that.**

**Review….please**

***Total gives puppy dog face***


	7. erasers

**Disclaimer: I am not JP, so I don't own Maximum Ride**

Chapter7: Erasers

**;:;:;:;:;:**

_Chapter 6:_

_Ella and I walked with the flock into a nearby woods and watched them take off. When they were out of sight, even for me, guess who decided to attack Ella and I._

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:**

"Ella!" I screamed for her, "Go run home and get the flock, I'll keep them distracted." I said more quietly when she can over to me. She didn't move, so my guess was that she was frozen with fear. Well, not Antarctica frozen, but scared frozen. I grabbed her and ran. To bad the Erasers already got this place surrounded and I can't take off while holding her. If I leave her, they will get her. What to do what to do….. Just kidding. I immediately started fighting back, while trying to keep Ella safe. That's kind of hard. I mean, I can run for my life while holding Angel's hand and laugh, but I can't fight 10 Erasers while protecting my half sister standing out in the open scared. That seems weird. I stopped fighting, so did the Erasers.

"I'm going to try to get out of the woods with my wings in, so don't say anything about them. When people see the Erasers, they will most likely surround them and we will escape then. Okay?" I told Ella. She nodded. That's when I tried to get through the Erasers. It wasn't that hard if nobody says my name and I keep my wings hidden because these were new Erasers who only know my name and that I have wings. We kid of just walked passed them pretending that nothing is happening.

We were almost out until Ella screamed my name. "MAX!"

The Erasers looked at us and ran. "What! Why did you have to scream my name?" I asked/yelled back.

All she did was point to an all to familiar Eraser. When did she ever meet him?

**Who did Ella point to?**

**Another one will come up today too. Maybe.**

**I want at least 15 new reviews before I put up chapter 10. I don't think it will be that hard. So you have 3 chapters for me to get 15 new reviews. And no saying the same thing over and over. You can, but I will only count 1.**

**Review if you want chapter 10 and up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Also, pretend Ari didn't die in STWAOES and Max and him aren't siblings.**

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

_**Chapter 7**_

_All she did was point to an all to familiar Eraser. When did she ever meet him? _

;:;:;:;:;:;:;

"What are you doing here Ari?" I asked, "and how did you know Ari?" I asked Ella.

Ella answered first. "Remember the first time we meet you? Well, after you left, Jeb and Ari came and told us to not tell anyone or we will be in big trouble. Mom and I agreed because he had a lot of Erasers with him. He then introduced us to Ari, who will be tracking us down if we told."

Then Ari, "I was told by Jeb to come get you. He made me take the new batch of Erasers. They know absolutely nothing expect the School, people at the School, self-defense, your flock, their names, and that you have wings. That's why they weren't attacking you at first, no one said your name and you didn't show your wings. And they only fight when they are attacked first."

I guess that kind of made sense. "Where's Jeb?" I asked. He just shrugged. "Then how did you guys find us?"

"You have more than one chip in your body. We were also going to at 11, but you guys were at school and we only need you. Possibly Ella too. Depending on what they are going to do." Ari responded. I stood frozen. I have another chip in my body? And they track me with it? That's kind of scary.

Ari brought me out of my daze when he then said, "I really don't want to do this. So if you can pretend this never happened, you can leave and we can too." Ella and I nodded. The Erasers then left.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

When we came home, Angel came up to us and hugged us.

_I was scared that Ari and the Erasers we going to take you and Ella to the School. don't worry, I didn't tell anyone about it._ Angel told me in my mind.

_About….._ I asked her. _the singing thing or the Erasers?_

_Both._ She answered. Good, we didn't need everyone asking me about the singing and what the Erasers wanted.

"Max, can we see if I really have a new power or I am just good at taking multiple choice questions?" Nudge said. Wow, that was short for Nudge. I nodded and told Ella to do a question on her social studies homework.

When she finished she read the question to us, "What branch of the Federal government is the president part of? A) Executive. B) Legislative. Or C) Judicial."

"A," Nudge answered as soon as Ella finished the question.

"Well, that was kind of easy if you think about it because she probably remembered our field trip to the White House while we were in school at Anne's. Give her another one, but isn't multiple choice," Gazzy said.

Ella nodded, finished another question, and read it to us again. "What was the Monroe Doctrine and what year was it made?"

"The Monroe Doctrine was an American diplomatic decision which greatly influenced the world and the way it has developed to present day. It was a policy initiated by President James Monroe in 1823 which aimed to limit European expansion into the Western Hemisphere," Nudge answered. We all stared at her, even my mom who walked by because she knows Ella just learned it the day we came. Nudge smiled and said, "I knew it, I knew I had a new power."

Iggy then said, "I can spell anyone someone tells me."

"Lets try it!" Gazzy said and Angel got the dictionary. "Spell….this word," She gave it to my mom to read.

"Heteronymous," Mom said.

"H-E-T-E-R-O-N-Y-M-O-U-S," Iggy said. Everyone was surprised, besides Fang and myself because we were the first to help him discover it. Even Total, who just wondered what the word was and asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means… I don't know. What kind of dictionary do we have? It doesn't even tell you the definition." My mom said. We all shrugged and went to do our homework.

For Fang, Iggy and mine science homework, we had to write a paragraph about what we know about birds. I mean really, BIRDS! We are 2% bird. I don't think it's fair.

"Hey Mom!" I called,

"Yea?" She answered.

"Why do we have homework about birds?" Then I could hear the while flock, Ella and my mom laughing.

"I…don't know…sweetie." She replied in between laughs.

Fang, Iggy and I then started laughing because we just realized how funny it actually was. In mean, we are 2% bird, learning about birds.

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

**? POV**

I can't believe the 3 oldest flock members are learning about birds. I think that is funny. I started laughing. Then my 'boss' asked my why I was laughing. I told him that the flock was learning about birds. He then joined me. I can't wait to go to their school. I also know the perfect time to come into their lives. I just need the 'teacher' to help me. Even though I know he will help. He is, after all, my 'boss' in disguise. So that will help. I wonder how they will react to seeing me again.

**Review please. Also, sorry it took so long. Try to guess who the ? Person is**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

Chapter 9

:;:;:;:;

After we finished our homework, my mom made her famous chocolate chip cookies. Well, not really famous. But famous in my flock and Ella.

"Hey Mom," Ella asked. Mom nodded saying she is listening, "Today at school, Nudge and I got invited to go to a birthday party this weekend. Can we go?"

"Whose house?" My mom asked.

"Krystal," Ella answered.

"Alright, I like Krystal. Is Tiffany going to be there? Well, of course she is, they are twins." Mom asked and answered her own question. Ella nodded confirming 'yes'. The flock, Total and I then started to laugh. Even Fang.

"What's so funny?" Mom and Ella asked at the same time.

"Well," Nudge began, "while we were staying with Anne, we told you about her right? No, well she is a 'FBI' person who is really working for the School. And she took us in the help Fang recover from when Ari attacked him. I got invited to a party there too and made lots of new friends and-"

"On with why we were laughing," Gazzy covered her mouth and said. Nudge nodded.

"And we had different names. Max was Max still. Fang was Nick, same as now. Iggy was Jeff, same again. Angel was Ariel, still the same. Gazzy was Zephyr. None of us could remember how to spell it, so now it is Bob. It is easy enough to spell. But at first it was Captain Terror. Which he spelled C-A-P-T-A-I-N T-E-RO-R. And my name was Tiffany-Krystal." Nudge continued and made a hyphen between the names. When Mom and Ella let that sink in, they started laughing too.

Then the oven went off, saying that the cookies were ready. My mom went to go get them.

As soon as she put the cookies down, I took 5 right away. Not caring how hot they were and stuffed one in my mouth. It was really hot and my eyes started to water. I hate when that happens. If you eat something too hot and your eyes start to water. Is that just me, or am I weird? I guess not because Ella did the same thing. We looked at each other and started laughing, spitting out cookie crumbs on accident.

"Your eyes are watering Ella," I told Ella, "Then again, mine are too. Right?"

Ella nodded while trying to finished her cookie. After 2 minutes of the cookies cooling down, there were 20 left. And my mom made 50. Woe, Ella and I ate a lot I guess. But I think I ate the most put of the two of us. The flock, mom Ella and Total let me finish eating the 20 cookies.

When I finished my cookies, the oven timer went off again. Yay! More cookies for me. I left hem cool down for about 30 seconds before I went to grab one. When I reached for one, my mom hit my hand with a wooden spoon. When did she get that spoon?

"What was that for?" I asked annoyed.

She answered with, "You ate 49 cookies by yourself in 5 minutes. You get no more." I was upset.

"Wait," I said. I got everyone's attention. "Ella only had 1 cookie?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Well in that case, I get 1 cookie from that batch," I pointed to the cookies on the counter. "And Ella gets one less." My mom agreed to that if I don't eat anymore before dinner. I agreed and ate that cookie very slow. It took me a whole 3 minutes to finish it. I could have eaten a whole lot more in that 3 minutes. There was only 10 cookies left. I walked outside when I finished the cookie so I won't be tempted to eat one. I was outside for about 2 more minutes before they finished.

The last thing I remember is the Flock rushing over to me and Angel looking at me through the sliding glass door. She looked a little…..scared? Because everything then became black.

**Angel POV**

After we finished the cookies 2 minutes after Max went outside, I heard other people's thoughts outside of the Flock, Total, Ella and Max's mom.

_Wait! _Someone yelled at themselves. _I have to wait for the signal from the Commander. I hope it is soon. I also hope that little brat Angel isn't reading my thoughts and that I have my 'mind bocks' up. Or what ever those things are called so mind readers can't read my mind._

I ran to the sliding glass back door with the Flock also getting up fast because they probably saw the scared look on my face and Iggy just following everyone. I got to the door just in time to see Erasers knock out Max so quietly not even Iggy said anything until Max hit the ground.

"What just happened?" Iggy asked. Gazzy answered.

"Erasers just knocked out Max quietly. And I mean quietly. YOU didn't even hear them." Iggy made a surprised face because he had the best hearing ever. In that time for Gazzy to answer, Fang and I made our way outside fast to rescue Max fro being taken back to the School. Nudge followed us right before Gazzy could finish. The next thing we saw, we were not expecting. Not EVER.

**;:;:;:;:**

**There is chapter 9. And I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took me a long time to update**

**Review**

**Also, you guys can PM me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride **

**Chapter 10**

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

_The next thing we saw, we were not expecting. Not EVER. _

_**Angel POV**_

What we saw surprised all of us. It was that Sam kid Max went on a date with while we were with Anne. Max also noticed something weird about him when we were leaving the school for the last time. She was right. And that jerk was in charge of this while thing!

_Too bad she didn't come into the classroom with me while she was escaping the school. None of this would have happened. _Sam thought._ And, AHHH!_ He thought as Fang then attacked him and we all were surprised. The rest of the Flock wanted to do that too, but Fang was first.

_**Fang POV**_

I knew that kid was bad. I bet all this happened because Max went one date with him. I then attacked him. While attacking him, I thought more about him.

First of all, he was in Eraser form, but he looked like a regular human while in this human form. Not like a male model like the other Erasers do when they are human, that's probably why Angel couldn't read his mind while he was dropping Max off back at Anne's. He had mind blocks up and knew all about us.

After I got him pinned to a tree, Nudge gave a rope to Iggy for him to tie Sam to the tree. Gazzy and Angel were bringing Max over to us. We then started questioning him.

_**Sam POV**_

Wow, that was easy to take down Max. But Angel knew we were coming only because Bryon probably didn't have his mind blocks up. Stupid of him to do that. I could tell it was him because he never really paid any attention in training. Only when we mentioned Max. Weird… I also warned all of them about their powers they had since I last saw them. And yes, I was stalking them only because Anne and I were working for the School.

I told them that Max could fly really fast. Fang had nothing special besides flying. Iggy is blind, builds bombs and is the cook of the Flock. Nudge could hack into any computer and can talk for hours. The Gasman can mimic any sound or voice, builds bombs with Iggy and has a messed up digestive system. Angel could read minds, control minds and breathe under water.

After Fang had me pinned to a tree, Iggy tied a rope around me. Really tight. Then the questioning started.

_**Max POV**_

Even since I was knocked out, I can still hear every few words. I'm guessing that the Flock was asking the leader questions.

_**Angel POV**_

When Gazzy and I set Max down on the ground with Nudge, I asked the first question everyone wanted to know.

"Why are you here?"

Sam answered, "The School needs Max and her little half sister for some experimenting. And there she is now. Get her!"

Of course, Ella had to come out at the wrong time.

"Run Ella run!" Nudge yelled to Ella, who was standing outside the door scared. Fang then ran to her and pulled her inside and closed the door just in time for the Erasers could get inside. Wow, that is a strong door.

_**Ella POV**_

The Flock was outside for a long time, and it was really quiet. I looked up out the window to see if they were flying, nope. So I then decided to go outside. Don't think that was a very good time because as soon as I stepped outside, Nudge yelled at me to run. I was too scared to move. I then saw Fang running to me and pushed me inside and closed the door.

"When is your mom?" Fang asked quickly. I pointed to the kitchen and he ran into there while dragging me in there.

"Dr. Martinez," Fang said. "We need to get you and Ella to the basement, fast."

Mom then ran to a secret door I never knew about- well, aren't I observant to my surroundings- and went down long twisting stairs that I'm guessing is going to the basement.

"I'll be right back. I need to bring Max down here." Fang said.

Mom asked, "Why can't she come by herself?" Fang didn't answer and just went to go get Max.

_**Fang POV**_

"Why can't she come by herself?" Dr. M asked but I left so I didn't answer.

When I got outside, the Flock was still questioning Sam and Nudge was sitting by Max. If I wanted to get her back quickly and safely, I'm going to need to run fast. Good thing I left the door open enough to let a bird kid through while carrying an unconscious one.

I knelt down next to Nudge so I can get Max. She almost punched me but I stopped her and covered her mouth. I told her to be quiet and I'm bringing Max to the basement. Also to go there when they leave.

I quickly picked up Max and ran for the door. I made it in safely, but there was someone in the house I wasn't expecting to see sitting on the couch.

_Jeb._

**Review**


End file.
